gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota GT-One (TS020) '99
|gt5type = |drivetrain = |engine = R36V |power = 765 BHP |displacement = 3600 cc |length = 4840 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1125 mm |topspeed = |0-60 = 3.6 seconds |distance = 10.7 seconds}} The Toyota GT-One (Toyota codename: TS020) was one of Toyota's cars to be entered in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. It first raced in 1998 and ended racing a year later. After the GT-One project, Toyota entered racing in the Formula 1 World Championship in 2002 and withdrew in the 2009 Formula 1 season along with their direct competitor, the Honda Racing F1 Team. This article is focused on the 1999 racing version: #For the 1998 racing version, see here. #For the road version built for homologation reasons, see here. In Gran Turismo This Toyota GT-One has been featured in all games since Gran Turismo 2. However, the appearance of this car was slighty changed in its various appearances. In GT2 and GT3, this car appears to be the #1 (chassis number LM907), driven by Martin Brundle, Emmanuel Collard, and Vincenzo Sospiri. Starting from GT4 and onwards, this car appears to be the #3 (chassis number LM804, previously the #28 car used in the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans), driven by Ukyo Katayama, Keiichi Tsuchiya, and Toshio Suzuki. Description "No other Japanese race car with an all-Japan team behind the wheel had a better finish at Le Mans than this effort by Toyota." Acquisition GT2 This car can only be unlocked by achieving all gold trophies in the S Licence. GT3 This car can be won by winning the Polyphony Digital Cup or the Gran Turismo All Stars. It both events, it had a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT4 2 versions of this car are available in this game, and both have differents methods of acquisition: The regular GT-ONE can be purchased in the Toyota Legendary Cars showroom for 4.500.000 Credits, while the Black Version can be found in days 694-700 of the Gran Turismo 4's calendar cycle in the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) and can be purchased for 2.924.999 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 3.500.000 Credits. It also appears as one of the Driving Challenges Vehicle, where the player must overtake the opponent driving the Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR race car. GT5 As a Standard Car, the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 can be acquired in one of two ways: #Winning 24 Hours of Le Mans on B-Spec. #Finding it at the Used Car Dealership and purchasing it for 2,927,445 Credits. No matter which method the car is obtained, it is Level 23. GT6 The Player can purchase this car for 1.700.000 Credits. It is a simple car. Trivia *This car is also one of four 'Black Cars' available for purchase during days 694-700 of the Gran Turismo 4 calendar cycle. *From its first appearance in Gran Turismo 2, up until Gran Turismo 4, this car had Esso Ultron (PAL version, also in NTSC J on some GT series) as its main sponsor, like in real life. However, since the PSP version of Gran Turismo was released and has continued to this very day, it carries Exxon Superflo (NTSC version) sponsorship. Many people have come to the conclusion that it was a licensing issue, as the Peugeot 905 Race Car '92 and Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 also have their main sponsors changed, and the Toyota ESSO ULTRAFLO Supra (JGTC) '01 was removed due to the non-existence of an Exxon-sponsored variant. *This version of the GT-One had a large double-chevron shape that covers its body. The fact is, in 1999, the #1 car was sponsored by Marlboro, a cigarette manufacturer, despite the fact that Europe has launched anti-tobacco laws. During the practice sessions, the double chevron logo was switched to barcodes. *For some reasons, since Gran Turismo 4, the Sauber C9 and this car share the same engine sound. *The #1 variant displayed in GT2 and GT3 is not exactly the same as in the real life, because in real life, the #1 variant has ZENT sponsorship, while the in-game version of the #1 variant has the same sponsorship of the #3 variant (Esso Ultron/Exxon Superflo). Pictures Toyota_GT-ONE_Race_Car_(TS020)_'99_-1_Exxon_Superflo.jpg|The #1 variant of the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 as it appears in the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2. Notice the Exxon Superflo logos being used instead of Esso Ultron. In addition, only in this game, the Exxon texts on the front of the car are only "Superflo", instead of being "Exxon Superflo", like in the later games of the Gran Turismo series. Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 (Exxon Superflo).jpg|The #3 variant of the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 as it appears in the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 4. Notice the Exxon Superflo logos being used instead of Esso Ultron. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:LMP Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 23 Cars Category:GT7 Cars